Que dificil es formar una familia
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: La historia continua. La primera historia termino cuando Teemo logró ganarse el corazón y afecto de Tristana. Ahora ambos están felizmente casados, pero ahora el explorador y la artillera deberán asumir uno de los retos mas grandes que jamas hayan tenido en sus vidas -Formar una familia- ¿Lo lograran?
1. Preparando una sorpresa

**Capitulo 1 "Preparando una sorpresa…"**

 **Y aquí vamos una vez más! (Ohhh Yeaah) La secuela cronológica de Que Difícil Es Decir Te Amo! Pero basta de tonterías, vamos a ver como están las cosas entre nuestra pareja de yordles favorita (y no estoy hablando de Lulu y Veigar)**

Teemo despertó, se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que Tristana no se despertara, se vistió lentamente con su ropa de explorador de siempre y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la puerta, pero entonces Rigo despertó y lo vio.

"No, ahora no por favor…" Teemo pensó.

"Rarg!" Dijo el pequeño dragón

"Rigo, si te quedas calladito te traeré un filete del mercado ¿Qué dices?"

Rigo se lo pensó por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza y levanto una pata parando dos dedos.

"Ok, te traeré dos…" Teemo suspiro y Rigo se alegro. "Pero te quedas calladito vale?" El dragón asintió y se volvió a echar al suelo para dormir.

El explorador salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar por los campos hacia la Ciudad de Bandle, no estaba muy lejos, aunque en algún momento Teemo pensó en comprar un auto o algo por el estilo, pero luego renuncio a la idea ya que a él le gustaba bastante caminar.

Cuando llego a los muros de la ciudad los guardias lo detuvieron para registrar quien era el visitante.

"Teemo?" El guardia pregunto.

"A quien esperabas? A Chikorita? Claro que soy yo hombre" Teemo le respondió con sarcasmo.

"Puede pasar señor" Y las puertas se abrieron.

"Ahora veamos, necesito comprar ese libro y unos cuantos víveres ¿Qué mas era? Ah sí! Los dos filetes que le debo a Rigo…" Y así Teemo se dirigió a una librería local, cuando entró, hubo algunos yordles locales que se sorprendieron, ya que para ellos Teemo era casi una celebridad. Y al ser considerado una celebridad, la gente al instante se lanzo hacia él como si fueran tiburones.

"Ay… dios mío…" Fue lo único que Teemo pudo pensar. "Bien, bien, por favor en orden gente" Dijo y todos se ordenaron.

"Perdón Teemo ¿Me podría tomar una foto contigo?" Preguntó un yordle con una cámara.

"Está bien" Respondió Teemo sonriendo a lo que el yordle le paso su cámara a otro para que tomara la foto.

Entonces un niño yordle se acerco seguido de sus padres, el padre se acerco al explorador y le dijo: "Disculpe señor Teemo eh... nuestro hijo lo idolatra mucho y quería preguntarle si podría darle su autógrafo."

"Con mucho gusto" Teemo acepto encantado.

Entonces el niño le paso un cuaderno y un lápiz, Teemo se lo firmo y se lo entrego, y la madre le dijo. "Muchas gracias señor Teemo, esperamos no haberlo molestado."

"No no, no se preocupe señora, de hecho…" Teemo se quito su sombrero y se lo puso al niño "Toma, quiero que lo conserves."

El niño lo miro a los ojos "¿De verdad señor Teemo?"

"Claro, tengo como 50 de esos en casa." Teemo sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro y el niño se fue bastante contento acompañado por sus padres.

Después de algunos minutos de autógrafos, fotos, saludos y algún que otro besito para las fanáticas, Teemo finalmente se acerco al mostrador y le dijo al vendedor "Eh… disculpe, tiene… algún libro sobre… embarazadas?" Pregunto el explorador algo enrojecido.

"Deme un minuto señor, en un instante se lo traigo" Y el vendedor se fue hacia la parte de atrás que estaba repleta de libros. Mientras esperaba, Teemo vio los distintos libros que estaban disponibles, como "Las Ramas de la Vida" escrito por Maokai, "Recetas de Pastelería y Panadería" de Pantheon, "Jardinería Avanzada" de Zyra "Luchando con sombras" escrito por Zed o "Como tener un romance erótico" por Ahri entre otros. Luego de unos minutos el vendedor volvió con un libro.

"Aquí esta, usted ve si se lo lleva o no" Y se lo paso a Teemo.

Teemo solo se limito a observar el libro, se llamaba "Como cuidar a una embarazada" y estaba escrito por una tal Paula Bilbao.

"Ok, me lo llevo" Teemo le paso dinero para pagar el libro.

"Una buena elección señor Teemo, no se arrepentirá." El vendedor guardo el libro en una bolsa y le entrego el cambio al explorador.

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa de Teemo y Tristana…**

Tristana había despertado alarmada, ya que Teemo no estaba, al parecer se había ido sin avisar.

"¿A dónde se habrá ido ese yordle? Ugh… vale vale… cálmate… de seguro… seguramente salió en alguna misión secreta o algo así, solo tienes que pensar positivo Trist."

Rigo había despertado de nuevo y se le acerco aleteando la cola. Tristana solo bajo la cabeza.

"No Rigo, hoy día no, estoy muy preocupada para entrenarte, Teemo se fue sin avisarme ¿Tu sabrás donde esta?"

El dragón recordó lo que Teemo le había dicho por lo que negó con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde rayos estará?" La artillera parecía estar más frustrada por cada segundo que pasaba. Alguien tendrá que darle una buena explicación más tarde por lo que se ve…

 **Por otra parte, de vuelta en la ciudad…**

"Gracias!" Teemo se estaba yendo del mercado con unas bolsas en mano, llevaba varias cosas por lo que se podía ver. Llevaba carne, algo de pan, verduras, pero también destacaba una rosa blanca. Para que rayos Teemo querría una rosa blanca? Ni que fuera una ocasión importante.

"Espero que Tristana no esté muy molesta por haberme ido sin avisar ni dejar notas…"El explorador estaba saliendo de la ciudad y estaba en su camino de regreso a casa, en unos momentos ya estaría allí.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa…**

"Juro que cuando llegue le voy a dar una paliza! Después de todo quien se habrá creído que es para tenerme en este suspenso!?" Tristana estaba golpeándose los puños mientras Rigo la miraba asustado.

Pero en ese entonces, Teemo abrió la puerta con sus llaves, dejo las bolsas en un lado y miro a Tristana quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y parecía estar bastante molesta.

"Pero miren quien llego…"

"Hola Trist, mira se que debes estar algo molesta por haber salido sin avisar pero-" Teemo se le acerco con una mano en la espalda.

"ALGO MOLESTA? Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!" Tristana estaba completamente exasperada mientras que Teemo solo la miraba. Entonces ella continuo: "Primero te vas sin avisar. Luego apareces muy tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Qué quieres que te diga Teemo? Dime… ¿Como no puedo estar enojada contigo?"

"Lo sé Trist, tienes razón, no debí salir sin avisarte, pero tenía otras cosas en mente en esos momentos" Teemo parecía estar nervioso, ya que pocas veces su esposa se enojaba de esa manera.

"No me vengas con mentiras Teemo! Si crees que vas a convencerme para-" Entonces Teemo le enseño lo que tenía en su espalda, era esa hermosa rosa blanca que había comprado y se la enseñó.

"T-Teemo? ¿Q-que es esto?" Tristana ahora lo miro confundida. Tomó la flor que su marido le estaba ofreciendo y la olió, tenía un olor bastante aromático entre sus pétalos.

"Feliz aniversario Tristana" Fue todo lo que Teemo pudo responder.

Ahora Tristana estaba sorprendida y con algo de arrepentimiento, por eso Teemo había salido antes de tiempo, quería preparar una sorpresa porque hoy día se cumplía un año desde que comenzó su relación con Tristana, por eso la rosa blanca, eso lo explicaba todo (Excepto lo del libro).

Y ella lo había olvidado…

"Lo siento Trist, solo quería preparar una pequeña sorpresa, para esta ocasión y…" Teemo quería seguir hablando pero todo fue interrumpido cuando Tristana lo beso en los labios y después lo abrazo, aunque parecía tener lagrimas en los ojos. Teemo solo respondió al abrazo. "Trist ¿Estás bien?"

Ella comenzó a llorar en su hombro. "Lo siento, lo arruine todo."

Teemo sin embargo se alejo para mirarla "Oh… vamos Trist, no te preocupes, suele pasar…"

"Lo sé es solo… que tenía miedo por tu seguridad…"

"Está bien amor, ahora sécate las de cocodrilo" El explorador cuidadosamente le seco las lagrimas. "Ahora quiero que me des una sonrisa de esas tan lindas que tienes."

Tristana le sonrió mas tranquila y lo volvió a abrazar. "Feliz aniversario Teemo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo sin decirme nada. Me tenías con el corazón en la mano."

"Está bien Trist. No volverá a pasar" Teemo le sonrió y ella lo beso con cariño.

"Por cierto ¿Qué trajiste?" Pregunto ella con interés.

"Oh veras, no tuve mucho tiempo, quería invitarte a cenar en un restaurante como lo mereces, pero bueno, lo siento pero no alcance y compre algunas cosas para hacer una cena en casa." Teemo dijo con algo de pesar.

Tristana solo le sonrió. "No es necesario cariño, mientras este contigo, todo lo demás me da igual." Ambos yordles se quedaron mirándose durante un minuto y luego Tristana rompió el silencio: "Bueno, supongo que será tiempo de cocinar y-"

"No no, yo cocinare para ti." Teemo la interrumpió.

"Pero Teemo…"

"No" Teemo le sonrió. "Tú solo siéntate y relájate, yo cocinare."

"Está bien" Tristana le sonrió, sabiendo que no iba a ganar este duelo.

Sin decir mas, Teemo se fue a la cocina con las bolsas y vio que Rigo lo estaba observando. "No te preocupes, no me he olvidado de ti amigo." Y le guiño un ojo al dragón. "Pero primero tengo que cocinar, no querrás comer carne cruda o sí?"

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Hora de las preguntas**

 **1\. ¿La velada terminara de forma buena o sera un desastre?**

 **2\. ¿Podrá Teemo cuidar a una yordle embarazada?**

 **Eso es todo, nos veeeemoooooos.**


	2. La velada

**Y volvemos con la segunda parte de la historia que aún así es mejor que Crepusculo! Que alegría no creen?**

 **Capitulo 2 "La Velada"**

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Teemo estaba cocinando muy concentrado mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba cortando verduras en una tabla y cocinando carne en una olla, pero fue interrumpido cuando sonó el teléfono.

Teemo detuvo sus actividades culinarias y contesto. "Hola?"

"Teemo, amigo ¿Cómo estás?" Era su amigo Rumble.

"Hola Rumble, yo estoy bien ¿Y tú?"

"Yo bien, gracias"

"Y… a que se debe tu llamada?" Preguntó el explorador.

"Bueno, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a la taberna para ya sabes parrandear un poco ¿Vienes o no?" A pesar de ser un explorador respetado, Teemo tenía algo de fama por salir de parranda con Rumble, Veigar y los otros yordles machos de la Liga, aunque hoy día no podría ser.

"Lo siento Rumble, pero ya tengo planes para esta noche, hoy día Tristana y yo estamos de aniversario y… ya sabes."

"Jaja, bien amigo te entiendo, vale diviértete Romeo" Le bromeo el mecánico.

"Claro, adiós" Teemo colgó y volvió a la cocina. Al mismo tiempo que saco la carne ya cocinada de la olla, empezó a freír los filetes para Rigo. Mientras la carne se freía, era mejor empezar a preparar la mesa para la comida.

 **Momentos más tarde…**

Teemo tenía toda la comida lista, pero antes de ir a la mesa, llamó a Rigo.

"Oye Rigo… tengo algo para ti…" El explorador llamo a la mascota.

El dragón no se tardo nada en aparecer y estaba con la lengua afuera, al parecer estaba muy ansioso por comer filete.

"Vale amigo, ten, te lo mereces después de todo" Teemo le acaricio la cabeza y le dejo un plato con dos filetes cocinados en el suelo.

"Y ahora es hora de comer con la dama…"

 **Unos minutos después…**

Tristana estaba sorprendida, ante ella estaba una mesa para dos con un lindo mantel de color azul, con los cubiertos y las copas listas. También destacaba que en la mesa habían velitas y servilletas de género.

"Me permite?" Teemo le sonrió echando la silla un poco atrás para que Tristana se sentara.

La artillera se rio y dijo: "Que caballero… gracias señor"

"Para la velada de esta noche he preparado un delicioso bistec con verduras para la dama y este servidor, en un momento se lo traigo."

Luego de unos momentos, Teemo volvió con dos platos y una botella de vino. Le dejo el primer plato a Tristana, el segundo para él y lleno dos copas con vino.

"Salud!" Dijo Tristana levantando su copa.

"Salud!" Respondió Teemo chocando su copa con la de su pareja.

Después de unos tragos, Tristana corto un poco de carne y la probo. "Mmm… wow Teemo, esta riquísima!"

"En serio?" Pregunto Teemo sonriente.

"Si, te quedo de maravilla" Tristana le respondió y siguió comiendo.

"Ja, pues gracias amor" El explorador suspiro. "Si supieras todo lo que sude para hacerla."

Después de una tranquila cena en la cual no se hablaron otros temas más que cosas simples y cotidianas, con algo de tensión romántica rondando por el aire, Tristana se levanto y fue al dormitorio.

Mientras tanto, Teemo limpio las cosas y fue a dejar los trastes al lavaplatos. Sin embargo, Tristana lo llamo: "Oye Teemo, te tengo un regalo."

"En serio? Vaya, me pregunto que será…" Teemo fue a la habitación y entro, sin embargo, no encontró nada.

"Oye Trist, aquí no hay nada" El explorador estaba confundido.

"No tontito, te voy a dar un… regalo especial" Tristana le sonrió y le acaricio las mejillas.

"Oh… pues caray, creo que me va a encantar" Dijo Teemo mientras Tristana lo llevaba de las manos hacia la cama, en unos minutos había un montón de ropa en el borde de la cama, incluyendo camisas, pantalones y alguna que otras cosilla…

"Di mi nombre…"

"No lo hare"

"Di Mi Nombre"

 **Quince minutos más tarde…**

Ambos yordles estaban tapados solamente por una sabana, Tristana tenía su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Teemo, acariciándolo de vez en cuando. Lo único que se escuchaba era como la pareja respiraba al mismo tiempo.

"Vaya Teemo, estuviste fantástico…"

"Bueno, tengo que admitirte algo Trist. He estado practicando en secreto con algunas almohadas…" Respondió el explorador rápidamente.

"Pues, si que has mejorado cariño" Le respondió la artillera.

"Todo por ti nena, todo por ti… pero ahora voy al baño, tengo algunos asuntillos que atender" Teemo se levanto de la cama y se puso los pantalones siendo observado de cerca por Tristana. A ella le gustaba la figura del cuerpo desnudo de Teemo, le gustaba bastante. Se quedo esperando para que su compañero de amor saliera del trono (osea el baño).

Teemo acababa de lavarse las manos y salir del baño cuando escucho una voz familiar: "Cariño, cuando quieras estoy lista para el segundo round…"

Teemo entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Tristana: "Capitán Teemo de servicio!"

Afuera de la habitación, Rigo solo estaba completamente boquiabierto…

Era bueno relajarse un poco, porque cosas mucho mas importantes están en camino…

 **Notas**

 **Bueno, esperemos que el capitán se la pase bien, creo que fue un éxito su velada. Sé que el capitulo fue algo corto pero después seguiremos con la trama.**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. ¿Cómo será el futuro hijo de Teemo y Tristana? (Pueden describirlo de la forma que ustedes quieran)**


	3. Cuidando a una embarazada

**Capitulo 3 "Cuidando a una embarazada"**

Teemo estaba recostado en la cama de forma discreta, leyendo el libro sobre embarazadas que había comprado (léase capitulo 1).

 **"Hola señor lector, si está leyendo esto es por que de seguro estará formando una familia y esta por tener a una hermosa criatura o simplemente es solo un tonto hombre que no pudo tomarse la estúpida molestia de ir comprar un anti conceptivo en la farmacia de la esquina o usar una bolsa de basura para cubrirse el animal, pero ya que usted tomo la sabía decisión de comprar mi libro, luna de plutón… quiero decir, para cuidar embarazadas, le recomiendo lo siguiente."**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Miren, vamos a imaginar que van pasando algunos días mientras Teemo lee lo que dice el libro. Para hacerlo más divertido**

 **"Consejo numero 1: Cuando hable con la mujer, tenga mucho cuidado, ya que con el embarazo la chica se puede volver muy sensible emocionalmente, háblele con mucho mucho MUCHO cuidado"**

Teemo se acerco y Tristana y le dijo con cuidado "Oye Trist, tenemos que hablar…"

"Qué? Vas a dejarme verdad? Es porque estoy embarazada? No quieres tener un hijo? Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Por qué?" Y ella comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

Teemo la abrazo al instante y trato de consolarla. "NO NO! No pienso dejarte! Ni que estuviera loco!"

Tristana lo apretó en un abrazo que casi le parte la espalda en dos "No me dejes Teemo, por favor…"

 **"Consejo numero 2: Aliméntela de forma constante, Todo el mundo sabe que una mujer embarazada tiene que consumir más nutrientes para que el bebé esté sano y fuerte. Por eso, cuando una mujer embarazada te dice que tiene hambre, significa que probablemente ella no esperará para obtener su comida, así que debes guardar pequeñas porciones de comida para que ella no desespere y para que tú no recibas un insulto."**

Teemo le trajo a Tristana un plato de espagueti con albóndigas.

"Disfrútalo, te lo prepare yo mismo" Teemo le sonrió.

Pasaron dos minutos y Teemo quiso revisar como estaba su mujer, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que el plato estaba vacío.

"Quiero más por favor" Ordeno Tristana.

"Pero Trist…"

"MAS TE VALE QUE ME TRAIGAS ALGO BUENO PARA COMER O YA VERAS MALDITO RAJADO DE PACOTILLA!" La artillera parecio casi enloquecer ante la negativa mientras que Teemo se afirmaba el sombrero ya que casi se le cae con los gritos.

"Vale vale, voy a prepárate algo" Teemo se fue al instante a la cocina

"Ese es mi hombre" Dijo Tristana feliz al haberse salido con la suya.

 **"Consejo numero 3: Ustedes han compartido una gran cantidad de cosas durante el tiempo en el que han estado juntos, pero durante el embarazo, y en las cuestiones de comida, ella será totalmente territorial; incluso si has comprado una barra de tu chocolate favorito, ella iniciará una guerra si no obtiene lo que desea. Tampoco olvides que cuando una mujer está embarazada siempre tendrá antojos, lo que la llevará a tener un aumento considerable de peso y, por consecuencia, tú también estarás involucrado, pues deberás participar en comer los antojos que inevitablemente te darán el resultado de un sobrepeso quizá mayor al que ella gane con el bebé.**

"Gracias por traerme aquí Teemo" Tristana le sonrió.

"Ay no fue nada, pensé que tal vez querrías comer algo y bueno, ya tu sabes."

Teemo y Tristana estaban en un restaurante, el mozo vino y les dejo una canasta con pan, el cual Tristana comenzo a devorar sin chistar. El mozo miro algo extrañado y dijo:

"Volveré al instante para tomar sus ordenes y… para traer más pan" Dijo el mozo.

Teemo tomo la palabra. "Oiga, yo ordenare por ella ya que tiene la boca llena, dígame ¿Cuál es la sopa del día?"

El mozo respondió: "Oh, pues vera, es-"

Teemo lo interrumpió. "No importa, ella la pedirá. También me gustaría la ensalada del chef"

"Entera o mediana?"

"De las dos y… como aperitivo unas mini hamburguesas" Respondió el explorador.

"Con queso?" Pregunto el mozo.

"Si, y también como entrada un combo de filetes de pollo para dos personas, para ella y… algo de helado"

"Mmm… buena elección ¿Quieren algo para beber?" Pregunto el mozo.

"Yo estoy bien con un vaso con agua, ella quiere una malteada de chocolate" Dijo Teemo finalizando el pequeño pedido de comida.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

El mozo vino con las ensaladas, la malteada, las mini hamburguesas, y el helado.

"Luego les traigo el pollo" Y el mozo se fue.

Tristana comenzó a comerse la ensalada grande con las manos como si no hubiera comido nada en años. Teemo solo la observaba tomando de vez en cuando un sorbo de su vaso con agua.

"Sabes? Esto me parece extrañamente erótico…" Dijo Teemo

 **Más tarde…**

Ahora Tristana estaba comiéndose las mini hamburguesas casi de la misma forma animalesca con las que se comió a la pobre ensalada, mientras que Teemo comía una discretamente.

"Quieres kétchup?" Preguntó Teemo y ella negó con la cabeza bebiendo un sorbo de otro vaso con agua que había traído el mozo.

 **Un poco más tarde…**

Tristana ya había finalizado el helado y ahora estaba comiéndose la ensalada media que quedaba.

"Sabes Trist? Es bastante Demaciano de tu parte terminar con la ensalada mediana…" Dijo Teemo tomando algo de agua.

 **Otro poco más tarde…**

El mozo vino con el pollo y dijo "Ahora tengan cuidado, este plato está muy caliente y-"

El mozo no alcanzo a terminar, ya que Tristana hizo oídos sordos y comenzó a comerse el pollo.

"Bueno, les dije, no soy fiable" Dijo el mozo retirándose.

 **Mucho más tarde…**

El mozo fue a la mesa de la pareja y al ver todos los platos vacios, junto sus manos y dijo:

"Oh… parece que disfrutaron su comida ¿Les gustaría ver el menú de los postres?"

"No es necesario, ella quiere un pastel de queso entero, yo estoy bien, verla comer me hace quedar algo satisfecho" Respondió Teemo.

 **Ya saben lo que sigue, mas tarde…**

El mozo volvió con el pastel de queso y dos cucharas y las dejo en la mesa.

"Un pastel de queso y dos-" Pero Tristana lo interrumpió, tiro las cucharas y comenzó a comerse el pastel con las manos.

 **Pasaron los minutos y finalmente el apetito de Tristana se calmo…**

Teemo grito "Mozo! La cuenta!"

 **"Consejo numero 4: NO LE DIGAS QUE ESTA PONIENDOSE ALGO "GRANDE", Has observado cómo hemos hablado sobre los alimentos, jamás se lo menciones a ella, sería un completo error. No hay nada más hermoso que ver cómo crece cada día el vientre de tu esposa. Sabrás que la naturaleza es progresiva y que está siguiendo su curso, sin embargo no debes mencionarlo demasiado, después de un tiempo ella puede responder con un "deja de decirme que estoy gorda, sé que lo estoy; no necesitas decirlo", no importa cuán hermosa te parezca.**

Tristana se estaba mirando en el espejo y dijo: "Teemo ¿Crees que estoy un poco gorda?"

Teemo respondió "Bueno, digamos que estas un poco… basta, amplia, eh… generosa, quiero decir, estas algo satisfecha nada mas."

 **"Consejo numero 5: Dile adiós al sentido del humor. La buena noticia: !Vas a tener un bebé!; la mala: ¡No debes tener sentido del humor!**

 **Por desgracia las embarazadas cuentan con cambios de humor muy repentinos, en un momento pueden ser las mujeres más risueñas del planeta y en el siguiente puede que las lágrimas las consuman totalmente.**

 **Es por esto que debes dejar de lado tu sentido del humor y evitar hacer comentarios graciosos que relacionen al bebé. Estás advertido. Solo recuerda, puede ser bastante BIPOLAR."**

Teemo y Tristana estaban recostados en la cama, cuando el explorador tomo la palabra:

"Oye Trist, estaba pensando en que tal vez el bebé pueda heredar tu… apetito"

"Muy gracioso Teemo, puesto yo te tengo otra broma ¡VOY A MATARTE!" Y ella amenazo con estrangularlo pero al instante lo abrazo. "Pero a matarte de amor…" Y luego lo volvió a estrangular. "PERO SERA DE AMOR MORTAL!"

Teemo se las arreglo para librarse del agarre y al instante salió de la habitación.

 **"Consejo numero 6: Dile ADIOS AL SEXO. El primer trimestre del embarazo es el más difícil, ya que ella experimentará la mayor parte de los cambios, por lo que no es satisfactorio para ella seguir manteniendo relaciones. Así que solo debes resistir y ser muy paciente."**

Teemo estaba sentado en el sofá comiendo papas Lays y viendo televisión, bastante frustrado de no poder tener intimidad como antes.

"Maldito embarazo…" Murmuro.

 **"Consejo numero 7: Sí, sus pechos son más grandes; pero está prohibido tocarlos. Ya que hablamos un poco sobre el tema del sexo, permítanme decirles que debido a la cantidad de nutrientes que deben de tener para amantar al bebé, sus pechos se verán enormes; sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que será algo fantástico, será doloroso para ellas, además de que esa zona se volverá extremadamente sensible."**

Teemo vio como los pechos de Tristana habían crecido y se éxito un poco: "Pero miren esos magumbos!"

 **Unos minutos despues…**

Teemo estaba durmiendo en el sofá y solo se quejo: "Yo y mi bocota…"

 **"Consejo numero 8: Prepárate para ser reemplazado por almohadas. Tienes que considerar invertir en un sofá cómodo, pues probablemente duermas allí la mayoría del embarazo. Esto no es porque ella aumente considerablemente de tamaño; se deberá a las almohadas, que se convertirán en su mayor compañero a la hora de dormir, pues se sentirán más cómodas al encontrar una postura que les permita acomodar su vientre.**

"Teemo?" Dijo Tristana antes de que ambos se fueran a dormir.

"Si cariño?" Respondió el explorador.

"Te importaría… dormir en el sofá? Es que, creo que necesito algo de comodidad para poder dormir"

"Está bien, por ti lo haré" Y Teemo salió de la habitación con una almohada y una sabana. Cuando se dirigía al sofá vio que Rigo se estaba riendo de su situación, pero el paso de largo y dijo:

"Sé que te parezco gracioso, pero al menos yo no uso pañal para ir al baño ni necesito que me tomen en brazos para poder sentir algo de cariño en alguna oportunidad."

Rigo solo se quedo sorprendido con algunas lagrimas en el rostro (vaya Turn Down For What de Teemo no creen?), luego de unos segundos se puso las manos en el corazón y comenzó a cantar:

"Todo se derrumbo! DENTRO DE MI! DENTRO DE MI!"

"Cállate! Tenemos que levantarnos temprano!" Grito Teemo.

"Ups, lo siento" Dijo el dragón.

 **"Consejo numero 9: Las embarazadas pueden ser algo perezosas. Es algo muy complicado. Después de todo están llevando una vida en su interior, sus cuerpos se están adaptando y cambian para poder traer al mundo a ese pequeño bebé. Es por esto que se cansan constantemente y necesitan dormir y descansar el tiempo suficiente.**

 **Ellas lo apreciarán si ayudas con las labores del hogar y les facilitas un poco más las tareas.**

"Teemo? Puedes ayudarme un poco?" Tristana lo llamo sentada en el sofá.

"Pídeme lo que quieras muñeca" Teemo contesto al instante.

Ella le paso una lista y le dijo: "Puedes hacer estas tareas de la casa, estoy algo agotada y necesito descansar un poco"

"Cuenta conmigo Trist" Respondió Teemo tomando el papel.

"Gracias" Y ella lo besó en la mejilla.

Teemo vio la lista y era algo larga: Lavar la ropa, hacer las camas, limpiar las ventanas, lavar los platos y un montón de quehaceres que Tristana solía hacer, el explorador solo suspiro…

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Teemo se acerco a Tristana, la cual todavía estaba sentada en el sofá y le dijo jadeando. "Ya, termine todo"

"Gracias amor" Tristana le sonrió.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Le pregunto el explorador.

"¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua?" Ella pregunto y Teemo asintió.

 **"Y por último el consejo numero 10 y tal vez uno de los más importantes: NO PUEDES QUEJARTE. ¿Has comprendido todas estas cosas? Perfecto, pero no debes mencionarlas frente a ella.**

 **Después de todo está embarazada y cualquier queja que le hagas siempre tendrá la más fabulosa respuesta: "Está creciendo un ser humano dentro de mí, al que dentro de unos meses le llamarás ''hijo!"**

 **Con eso, ella puede ganarte cualquiera de las batallas.**

Teemo estaba discutiendo con Tristana, aparentemente nuestro amigo explorador estaba algo frustrado.

"Pues déjame decirte algo Trist! Desde que estas embarazada te has vuelto una mujer agria!"

"Bien, déjame decirte algo también Teemo! Está creciendo un pequeño yordle dentro de mí, al que dentro de unos meses le llamarás "hijo."

Teemo se quedo callado, entonces ella cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda: "Y si no estás de acuerdo, ya sabes dónde está el sofá"

Teemo solo se retiro en silencio, aparentemente Tristana había ganado esta "batalla"

 **Notas**

 **Tuve que subir este capitulo de nuevo, ya que al parecer hubo un error en la pagina web de**

 **Hora de las preguntas**

 **1\. ¿Qué opinas de las acciones de Teemo y Tristana?**

 **2\. ¿Teemo sera un buen padre o sera un mal padre?**


	4. Comienzan las complicaciones

**Capitulo 4 "Comienzan las complicaciones…"**

Ya habían pasado varios meses, más o menos unos nueve y el embarazo de Tristana se encontraba cerca de la recta final, mientras tanto Teemo ya se había acostumbrado a las mañas de su esposa y también a dormir en el sofá, el cual ya tenía marcas, sin embargo eso solo sería el principio, ya que las cosas solo se complicarían de un poco a un montón…

"Teemo…" Tristana se llevo la mano a la frente y comenzó a tambalearse "…No me siento muy bien…"

Teemo fue a verla al instante y le preguntó: "¿Qué te pasa Trist? ¿Qué tienes?"

"Yo…" Y Tristana se desmayo ante la mirada impactada de Teemo.

"TRIST!" Teemo se alarmo y al instante puso su cabeza en el pecho de Tristana para ver si seguía respirando, se tranquilizo un poco al sentir los latidos del corazón de su mujer, aunque lo mejor que podía hacer sería llevarla a un hospital.

 **Varias horas más tarde, en el hospital de la Ciudad de Bandle…**

Teemo estaba sentado afuera de la sala donde estaba Tristana, esperando que saliera alguien para poder entender lo que estaba pasando. El explorador se puso la mano en el corazón y sintió que le latía a un pulso bastante acelerado.

Finalmente el doctor salió de la sala y Teemo se levantó al instante.

"Digame doctor ¿Qué le pasa a Tristana?"

"No se preocupe señor Teemo, su esposa solo tuvo un desmayo debido a la alta presión, según los exámenes que le hemos hecho está teniendo contracciones y esto le causa un gran agotamiento, seguramente se desmayo debido a esas compliciones, quédese tranquilo, la ayudaremos…"

Pero eso solo hizo que Teemo se volviera algo… inestable

"Como quiere que me calme? Mi maldita esposa esta allí dentro! Lleva a mi hijo en su interior y seguramente no está bien! Se acaba de desmayar y quiere que me calme!? ¡¿Esta bromeando verdad?!" Teemo le dijo de forma penetrante agitando un brazo.

El doctor solo lo observo, no sabía que decirle, por lo que el explorador suspiro y le dijo: "Mire… lo siento, se que usted solo está haciendo su trabajo, pero es solo que… estoy preocupado, usted me entiende verdad? Saber que la mujer que quieres tanto esta en una cama de un hospital con los ojos cerrados, eso deja intranquilo a cualquiera"

El doctor le dijo: "Lo entiendo señor Teemo, no se preocupe, su esposa está bien, solo necesita descansar"

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?" Pregunto el explorador.

"Por ahora no, pero en unos minutos podrá pasar" Dijo el doctor el cual luego se retiro, dejando a Teemo en mitad del pasillo completamente hundido en sus pensamientos.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

Teemo no se había movido de adonde estaba sentado y ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que una enfermera que estaba dentro de la sala lo vio y le dijo "Señor Teemo, ya puede pasar a verla"

Teemo entro en la sala y vio a Tristana, la cual estaba dormida, la enfermera se retiro ya que aparentemente Teemo notaba querer estar a solas con ella. El explorador se acerco a su esposa, le tomo la mano y comenzó a hablarle con una voz algo quebrada:

"Trist, no sé si puedes escucharme pero me pone triste verte así, me pone triste verte enfermita, pero ya se que te vas a recuperar. Le he pedido a los angelitos que te cuiden. Saber que en tu vientre llevas el fruto de nuestro amor me hace el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero no te desesperes que estoy a tu lado para apoyarte en todo lo que quieras, estaré cuidando de ti, porque te amo mi cielo. Pero tranquilla, tal vez mañana te darán de alta y te pondrás bien. No sé si este será el momento pero quería confesarte algo, el día que empezamos esta relación jure que siempre estaría a tu lado y ahora que pronto serás la madre de mi hijo quiero decir que ambos serán mis principales motivos para lograr mis metas, dentro de poco tiempo nacerá nuestro primer hijo y te juro que estaré contigo en todo momento y que con mucho amor lograremos ser una familia feliz. No tengas miedo alguno amor mío, estaré junto a ti ahora y siempre, ese maravilloso ser que llevas en tu vientre nos traerá mayor felicidad. Por favor Trist, se fuerte… Eres una chica muy fuerte y superarás rápido esto, pero por favor se fuerte y resiste. Pronto vas a volver a casa, todo saldrá bien mi amor. Descansa mi amada, estos malestares pronto se acabaran a acabar y estarás radiante como siempre con nuestra pequeña chispita de alegría. Cuídate… Te amo mucho."

Teemo termino de hablar, tenía los ojos algo húmedos, y sin decir más se apoyo con cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente a Tristana. Luego de meditar los hechos del día, el explorador se fue en silencio del hospital ante la mirada de todos los presentes en el lugar.

 **Resumen**

 **Rayos, al parecer Tristana ha sufrido un agotamiento y se ha desmayado, y prácticamente esta por tener al bebé, al parecer le ha causado algunas complicaciones (esperamos que no sean de mucha gravedad) mientras que Teemo solo hace lo que podría hacer cualquier otro hombre y eso es apoyar a su pareja.**

 **Reviews para Teemo y su emotividad…**


	5. Nace un nuevo héroe y se llama

**Capitulo 5 "Nace un nuevo héroe y se llama…"**

Tristana despertó sola en la cama del hospital, le costó acostumbrarse un poco, lo último que recordaba era estar en casa con Teemo y luego perdió el conocimiento, ahora estaba en un hospital. Luego de unos minutos un doctor entro a la sala.

"Ah veo que despertaste" Dijo el doctor mirando un portapapeles.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy" Pregunto Tristana confundida.

"Oh veras, tu esposo Teemo te trajo hasta aquí, al parecer los análisis que te hicimos revelan que sufriste un agotamiento severo ya que al parecer tu bebe esta cerca de llegar, de hecho, si contamos bien, debería nacer justo hoy día. No se preocupe, ahora está estable." El doctor dejo el portapapeles y le sonrió.

"Mi bebé…" Dijo Tristana poniendo las manos en su estomago.

"¿Y es hombre o mujer?" Pregunto el doctor.

"De hecho, nunca lo supe…"

"Bueno, hoy día lo sabremos" Dijo el doctor de forma cortante.

"Oiga doc, de casualidad no sabe dónde está Teemo?" Pregunto Tristana.

"Pues veras, cuando Teemo te trajo hasta aquí estaba bastante preocupado y afligido por tu estado, se quedo contigo hasta digamos las 12 de la noche, pero luego se fue" Respondió el doctor.

"Vaya…" Tristana miro al suelo.

"Si quiere, puede llamarlo, antes de irse Teemo nos dejo el número de la casa que ustedes comparten para que lo llamáramos en caso de que pase algo importante" Dijo el doctor tomando un teléfono cercano.

"Llámelo por favor" Pidió Tristana.

"Muy bien, dame un segundo nada más" Y el doctor comenzó a marcar.

 **Mientras tanto, en casita…**

"Te juro que trato de dormir tranquilo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, tu eres el único que me entiende…" Teemo le estaba hablando a alguien.

"Raarg!" Rigo le respondió.

"Si Rigo, yo también la extraño…" Teemo suspiro y bajo la cabeza cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

"Diga?"

"Señor Teemo?" Dijo una voz.

"Si?"

"Soy el doctor López, usted ayer dejo su número en el hospital"

"Ah sí, ¿Pasa algo doctor?" Teemo dijo algo preocupado.

"Nada de gravedad señor Teemo, su esposa ha despertado y quería que le preguntara si podría venir" Dijo el doctor.

"Claro, voy enseguida" Y el explorador colgó.

Teemo miro a Rigo y le dijo "Vamos…"

 **Unos minutos más tarde en el hospital…**

Tristana estaba respirando de forma pesada y estaba sudando, mientras que el doctor, una enfermera y una matrona la miraban de cerca.

De repente alguien entro de forma muy frenética por la puerta, era Teemo, el cual estaba sin aliento.

"Amor ya llegue, lo siento si me tarde" Teemo se acerco al instante para ver a Tristana, la cual tras cada segundo respiraba de forma mas frenética.

"T-Teemo" Dijo Tristana entre fuertes jadeos.

"¿Q-que te pasa Trist?"

"Creo que… el bebé! Ya viene!" Y grito de dolor, mientras que los doctores se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras que Teemo se sentía algo nervioso y mareado…

El doctor mientras tanto decía "Puje! Puje!"

Por otra parte Tristana hacia fuerzas pero dolía como un montón de clavos en un dedo, lo que hizo que gritara más que cerdo en matadero, mientras que Teemo debido a la alta presión se desmayo y su visión se fue en negro…

"Tenemos que ayudarlo"

"Dale un segundo! Se pondrá bien…"

 **Momentos más tarde…**

"Ugh ¿Qué paso?" Teemo finalmente se levanto y a un grupo de doctores y enfermeras mirando en grupo algo bastante interesante.

"Oigan…" Habló Teemo

El doctor López se le acerco y le dijo: "Señor Teemo veo que se levantó finalmente, déjeme ser el primero en darle las felicidades, tiene un bebé hermoso y sano." Y el doctor le estrecho una mano y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Teemo entonces comenzó a pasar por en medio del bullicio y vio a Tristana en su camilla con un yordle muy pequeño en sus brazos, era prácticamente idéntico a Teemo, excepto por algunas manchitas de piel albina. Tristana vio a Teemo acercarse y sonrió.

"Mira Tommy, el es tu padre" Y Tristana acaricio al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos.

"Tommy…" Pensó Teemo, ese era el nombre de su hijo recién nacido, era un yordle hombre, tal como el quería y al verlo tan pequeño e indefenso en ese momento lo invadió una sensación bastante parecida al amor, pero no era un amor de pareja, era un amor paternal, ahora él y Tristana tenían.

Teemo se gano al lado de Tristana y ella le paso a Tommy para que lo pudiera tener en sus brazos. El explorador lo acaricio con cuidado en su cabecita, pero de pronto el bebé despertó y le mostro sus ojos marrones a Teemo.

"Hola…" Dijo Teemo.

Sin embargo Tommy comenzó a llorar (como todos los bebes recién nacidos obviamente).

"Vaya… tiene buenos pulmones" Teemo sonrió y le regreso a Tristana al pequeño Tommy. Se acerco a Tristana y le susurro al oído: "Siempre pensé que sería especial ser padre, pero no a este nivel. Me pone muy contento saber que ahora soy responsable de una vida y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para verlo crecer feliz." Y al terminar le dio un beso en la frente a Tommy y uno en la mejilla a Tristana.

El doctor López se les acerco y les dijo: "Eh… disculpen, necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes al bebe, no se preocupen, serán solo unos minutos."

"Si, está bien" Respondió Tristana y una matrona que acompañaba al doctor tomó a Tommy y se fueron a una sala cercana.

Teemo y Tristana se quedaron allí, en silencio hasta que Teemo rompió el silencio: "Hoy pude cargar por primera vez a mi nuevo hijo y definitivamente ha marcado en mi el inicio del cambio para mejorar como persona y como padre"

Tristana lo miro y le sonrió. "Teemo no digas eso, eres una gran persona, eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, te aseguro que serás un gran padre para nuestro Tommy."

"Gracias Trist" Y el la abrazo. Luego del abrazo el explorador la miro y le dijo "Creo que también tienen que hacerte algunos exámenes a ti Trist, así que yo voy a ir a la sala de espera, descansa" Y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura.

 **Resumen**

 **Pero que emoción, finalmente tras muchos meses de espera ha nacido por fin el hijo de Teemo y Tristana, el cual se llama Tommy.**

 **Supongo que ahora entenderán porque ponía "¿Quién es Tommy?" en algunas partes (easter eggs ya saben)**


	6. Que difícil es tener un bebe en casa

**Capitulo 6 "Las dificultades de estar con un bebe recién nacido en casa"**

Ah… no es lindo? Cuando uno tiene la alegría de ver a alguien nacido de tu propia carne, ADN y… alguna otra cosa, puede ser lo más hermoso del mundo…

 **Aunque a veces hasta lo más hermoso tiene sus lados malos…**

Teemo y Tristana se despertaron al escuchar el llanto de Tommy, proveniente de la habitación de al lado. Eran las 2 de la mañana y Tristana se iba a levantar a ver al pequeñín pero Teemo la detuvo.

"Yo voy cariño, tu quédate aquí" Dijo el explorador bostezando.

Cuando Teemo llego a la habitación de Tommy, tomo al pequeño yordle de la cuna y comenzó a pasearlo en sus brazos, mientras este se calmaba muy lentamente…

 **30 Minutos después…**

Finalmente Tommy se había quedado dormido y Teemo lo puso con cuidado de vuelta en la cuna. Vio en un reloj que eran las 2:35 de la mañana y volvió a la cama donde Tristana estaba durmiendo plácidamente y se metió lentamente cerrando los ojos en unos segundos, por fin podría dormir.

 **Unos momentitos más tarde…**

"BUAAAAAAHHHH!" Tommy había despertado de nuevo y esta vez estaba llorando más fuerte que la otra vez. Teemo se volvió a levantar algo enojado, ya eran las 3:10 de la mañana y levantarse a estas horas francamente no era de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Fue a la cocina y volvió con un biberón para su bebé. Cuando se lo dio a Tommy este se lo bebió bastante despacio y entonces luego de un largo tiempo Teemo lo tomó y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara, aunque el eructo le salió algo "fuerte".

"Ja, creo que no deberíamos darte sodas cuando crezcas Tom" Bromeó el explorador cuando vio que su hijo se había quedado dormido de nuevo, procediendo a dejarlo en la cuna con cuidado y volviendo a la cama, ya eran las 3:55 y necesitaba dormir.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

Eran las 6:57 de la mañana y Tommy estaba llorando de nuevo, Teemo estaba empezando a moverse de la cama con la intención de levantarse, pero Tristana la cual ya estaba levantada lo detuvo, le acaricio el pelo y le dijo:

"No cariño, duerme, yo veré a Tommy."

Entonces Teemo se desplomo en la almohada con una ligera sonrisa, aunque lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

"RING RING RING RING!"

Teemo se despertó desesperado y con ojeras, su despertador estaba configurado para sonar a las 7 de la mañana, Teemo tenía que levantarse e ir a la base militar a entrenar a los demás exploradores, ese era su trabajo después de todo. Se vistió lentamente y salió de su casa. Solo podía pensar en algo.

"Uff… necesito echarme la siesta del carnero"

 **Ya en la base militar de los exploradores**

Teemo estaba moviéndose enfrente de los exploradores mas jóvenes, tambaleándose y con una muy mala cara. Entrecerraba los ojos varias veces y bostezaba por cada un minuto que pasaba mientras los jóvenes miraban desconcertados.

"Muy bien… exploradores, lo primero que deben hacer es… echarse al suelito y cerrar los ojitos….. para soñar con…. los an….ge….litos" Y Teemo se hecho al suelo a dormir y mientras dormía decía: "Un…. dos…. tres…. cuatro"

Al ver a su maestro dormido, los exploradores mas jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos:

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto uno.

"¿Por qué no le dibujamos un bigote?" Dijo uno frotándose las manos de forma maliciosa.

"No, Teemo es un buen profe, es bastante amable y se enojaría si le hiciéramos eso…" Respondió otro.

"Iré a hablar con el general, a lo mejor sabrá que hacer" Dijo uno y se fue a la oficina del general.

 **Mientras tanto en la oficina del general**

"Mmm… si" Dijo el general mientras veía una revista algo… obscena.

"Oiga general! Necesito su ayuda!" En esos momentos el joven explorador entro gritando y el general guardo la revista de inmediato en uno de sus cajones con llave y se levanto.

"Eh… general? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Preguntó el joven algo desconcertado.

El general se paró de su escritorio y se aclaró la garganta "Y-yo nada, solo estaba pensando"

Entonces el explorador le señalo la entrepierna "¿Y por qué esta con la cremallera abajo señor?"

"Oh… pues es que estos pantalones tienen unas cremalleras bastante baratas y de baja calidad-" Dijo el general mientras se subía la cremallera y después continuo "Bueno joven ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"Eh… general, tenemos un problema, se suponía que el Capitán Teemo debía entrenarnos, pero se quedo dormido en mitad del campo!"

"Teemo durmiendo en las sesiones de entrenamiento? Eso tengo que verlo…" Y sin decir más, el general siguió al explorador hacia afuera.

Cuando el general vio a Teemo durmiendo, se enojo un poco y se acerco al explorador dormido.

"Teemo…" Dijo el general.

"Nah… solo cinco minutitos mas…" Respondió Teemo entre sus ronquidos.

"Teemo!"

"Cállese y déjeme dormir carajo!" Volvió a responder Teemo.

"TEEMO! LEVANTASE AHORA MISMO SOLDADO!" Grito el general furioso.

Por otra parte Teemo se levanto al instante e hizo el saludo militar "Capitán Teemo de servicio!"

"Teemo, ven a mi oficina ahora mismo!"

 **De nuevo en la oficina…**

 **"** Teemo? Se puede saber por qué mierda estabas durmiendo en lugar de estar entrenando a nuestros futuros exploradores?" El general echaba humo por la nariz literalmente.

"Oh… pues vera general, tengo que cuidar mi hijo y yo tengo que ir a verlo a las noches y, bueno usted me entiende" Respondió Teemo entrecerrando los ojos.

El general suspiro y dijo: "Mira Teemo, eres un buen explorador, tal vez el mejor que haya pasado por aquí, se que te encanta trabajar pero viendo tu caso, te la perdonare, puedes tomarte el día libre" El general solo se dio de vuelta mostrándole la espalda a Teemo.

"En serio general?" Preguntó el explorador.

"Si, de hecho yo también tuve los mismos problemas hace unos años, pero ahora mismo no quiero hablar de eso, puedes irte Teemo, otro explorador tomara tu lugar por hoy dia, aunque te advierto que tendrás que hacer jornada doble en alguna ocasión, ahora retírese soldado" El general miro de vez en cuando a Teemo por sobre su hombro.

"Si señor, gracias señor!" Teemo respondió y se fue rápidamente.

 **Más tarde…**

Teemo estaba tocando la puerta de su casa, esperando que Tristana le abriera ya que había olvidado sus llaves a causa del sueño. Luego de unos segundos, Tristana abrió la puerta y se sorprendio:

"Hola nena ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Teemo tambaleándose.

"Teemo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la base?" Pregunto Tristana.

"Oh… veras el general me dio el día libre porque le dije que no pude dormir bien por cuidar a Tommy, y hablando del rey de Roma ¿Dónde está el pequeñín?" Teemo entró en la casa mientras hablaba.

"Recién se quedo dormido, me costó un poco pero lo conseguí" Dijo Tristana con una mirada algo agotada.

"Dímelo a mi cariño" Respondió Teemo entrando en la habitación quitándose el sombrero y las botas para luego entrar de un salto a la cama.

"Te lo digo Trist, necesito echarme la siestecita del carnero" Fue lo último que dijo Teemo antes de quedarse dormido rápidamente.

Por otra parte Tristana se acerco al bello durmiente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que el pobre había hecho mucho durante la noche cuidando al bebé para que ella pudiera dormir cómoda, luego de eso Tristana tomó el teléfono que estaba cerca de la cocina, el ruido hizo que Rigo se acercara y la mirara de forma desconcertada.

"Si Rigo, creo que necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más experimentado" Dijo Tristana mientras marcaba un numero. El sonido constante de la señal sonaba mientras la artillera decía "Vamos contesta por favor…"

Finalmente alguien contesto "¿Hola?"

Tristana respondió: "Hola mamá"

Liliana respondió por el teléfono "Hola Trisy ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien mamá"

"¿Y cómo esta mi nietecito?" Preguntó la madre de Tristana.

"Bastante bien, ahora mismo está durmiendo"

"¿Y me llamaste para algo?" Preguntó Liliana.

"Sí, creo que necesito algo de ayuda con esto de la maternidad…" Dijo Tristana a regañadientes.

"No te preocupes Trist, mamá estará allí para ayudarte!" Dijo Liliana riendo.

" **Mucho tienen que hacer los padres para compensar el hecho de tener hijos."**


	7. Consejos de una veterana

**Un solitario yordle se encuentra en unos prados cercanos a Noxus, fumando un cigarrillo muy relajado, pero de pronto se oyen ruidos desde lejos, el yordle arroja su cigarro al ver que estaba detrás de una nube de polvo, era otro yordle, el cual tenía un pelaje blanco, un atuendo que parecía ser de pirata y estaba montado en un lagarto, ese yordle era conocido en Noxus con el nombre de Kled, el Jinete Cascarrabias.**

 **"Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Qué hace un muchachito como tu en un sitio como este?" Dijo Kled mientras se paseaba lentamente frente al yordle.**

 **"Estoy buscando a un amigo…" Respondió el yordle**

 **"Yo que tu no pasaría por aquí… si es que no quieres salir destripado" Kled hablo de forma amenazadora y lo apuntó con su arma.**

 **"Bueno, eso está por verse compadre" Y el yordle saco dos pistolas de su cinturón.**

 _ ***fin del teaser***_

 **Saben? Nos acercamos a los momentos finales de esta parte cronológica de la historia, bueno… abajito se los cuento.**

Tristana estaba tomando una taza de té mientras jugaba un poco con Rigo de vez en cuando, hasta que alguien toco la puerta. "Debe ser mi mamá" Pensó Tristana cuando se levantó del sillón. Y estaba en lo correcto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su sonriente madre.

"Hola mamá" Dijo Tristana y la abrazo con alegría.

"Hola mi niña ¿Cómo has estado?" Le dijo Liliana cuando finalmente se separaron.

Tristana se rasco un poco el cuello y dijo "Uy… algo complicado, pero creo que estamos bien…"

Liliana la escucho y la miro de brazos cruzados "Trist…"

"Bien mamá, estamos muy complicados, creo que necesito tu ayuda" Dijo Tristana a regañadientes.

Ambas yordles se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Rigo las miraba de vez en cuando.

"¿Y dónde está Teemo?" Preguntó Liliana.

"Está durmiendo, el pobre se quedo cuidando a Tommy casi toda la noche y le dieron el día libre porque le dijeron que no podía trabajar en esas condiciones y entonces…" Pero ella fue cortada por su madre la que la miro con una mano en su frente.

"Ay niña, ya estas cometiendo un error, no tienes que dejar que Teemo lo haga todo por cuidar a Tommy, claro, el puede decirte que está bien pero tal vez el pobre esta estresado, trata de limitarle su tiempo con Tommy" Y ese fue el primer consejo de Liliana para su hija.

"Pero mamá, ¿Qué hago para que se relaje? Siempre lo veo muy tenso y sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para Teemo y para Tommy" Tristana estaba preocupada y su madre solo sonrió.

"Muy simple hija, tienes que hacer esto…" Y ella le susurró algo en el oído a su hija, la cual al parecer se sintió algo asqueada por lo que escucho.

"MAMÁ! No puedo hacer eso!" Tristana le respondió y la miro impactada, mientras que su madre solo roto los ojos.

"Hazme caso Tristana, a Teemo le encantará, de hecho yo lo hago cuando Tobías esta estresado, solo hazlo con cuidado" Liliana solo le sonrió mientras que Tristana quería responder pero finalmente asintió.

"Ok Trist, así que ya sabes que hacer ahora con mis grandes consejos, primero, no dejar que Teemo se preocupe mucho por Tommy, eso ya es trabajo para ti, segundo, tienes que pararle los carros de vez en cuando a Tommy, porque sino crecerá siendo un yordle malcriado y eso no le conviene a nadie y tercero… bueno tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para tener contento a Teemo" Y Liliana le guiño un ojo a su hija.

"Si mamá, aunque no estoy segura de que-" Pero en ese instante ella fue cortada por un grito.

"Buaaah!" Tommy había despertado y estaba de mal humor por lo que se veía.

"Espera aquí mamá, parece que Tommy despertó" Y Tristana fue a ver a su hijo, al ver a Tommy llorando en la cuna, lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y le dijo: "Venga mi pequeñito, vamos a ver a la abuelita?" Y Tommy se calmó lentamente y luego se hecho el pulgar a la boca.

"Hola mi niñito! Mírate como has crecido!" Y Liliana tomo a Tommy en sus brazos. "Tengo que admitirlo, es igualito a su padre" Y luego comenzó a levantar a Tommy hacia arriba y abajo, y el bebé comenzó a reírse con alegría. Luego de unos minutos, Liliana le entrego el bebé a Tristana. "Es hermoso hija, me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que irme, Tobías debe estar esperándome"

"Está bien mamá, te entiendo perfectamente" Tristana miro a Tommy y luego le dio una ligera sonrisa a su madre.

"Cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Teemo… cuando despierte claramente" Liliana le dio a Tristana un rápido abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Adiós mamá" Fue todo lo que Tristana alcanzó a decirle antes de que se fuera.

 **Más tarde…**

Teemo había despertado y estaba cenando con Tristana. Ella había preparado algo de carne para la cena. Tommy estaba sentado en una sillita para bebé cerca de la mesa tomando leche de un biberón.

"Así que mi suegrita vino mientras estaba durmiendo?" Preguntó Teemo mientras comía algo de carne.

Tristana solo lo miro y le dijo: "Si.."

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Nada de mucha importancia, solo me dio unos cuantos consejillos para poder ayudarnos" Y Teemo solo asintió mientras jugaba de vez en cuando con Tommy.

"Por cierto Teemo, Lulu me llamó hace un par de horas, dijo que mañana estábamos invitados a una fiesta sorpresa en su casa" Ella le explico a Teemo y el la miro con curiosidad.

"Fiesta sorpresa? Para quien?" Preguntó el explorador.

"Para Veigar, Lulu está embarazada y Veigar todavía no lo sabe" Tristana se rio mientras decía eso.

"Wow! Eso sí que quiero verlo" Teemo sonrió al pensar como sería la reacción de Veigar cuando se entere que sería padre.

"Uy Teemo, no seas malo…" Tristana lo miro riéndose.

"Vale vale…" Y Teemo trato de no reírse al pensar lo que pasaría en la fiesta sorpresa...

 **Vale, como ya dije en el inicio, estamos acercándonos al final de esta parte de la historia, y supongo que viendo el teaser ya sabemos quién tomara el rol protagonista en esta historia…**

 **Por otra parte felicidades para Veigar, va a ser padre, aunque todavía no lo sabe…**


	8. Debes estar bromeando

**Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, algo de publicidad. Mi historia "La Guerra Nunca Acaba" ya está disponible en Wattpad para ser leída en cualquier sitio de México, Chile, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, Perú, Bolivia, Guatemala, España y todos los lugares de habla hispana. Léelo se que te va a encantar.**

 **Capitulo 8 "Debes estar bromeando"**

Teemo despertó en su cama junto a Tristana, sorprendentemente había dormido bien, a lo mejor Tommy ya no era tan revoltoso y llorón en las noches como hace algunos días. Eso hizo que Teemo se alegra y cuando quiso acomodarse un poco, el movimiento hizo que Tristana despertara de forma repentina. Teemo se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a sonreír.

-Buenos días dormilona…- Teemo abrazó a Tristana por detrás mientras ella bostezaba luego de haber despertado.

Tristana sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder estar frente a Teemo. -Buenos días Teemo.- Ella le dio un beso en los labios al que Teemo correspondió bastante relajado.

-Sabes Trist? Me sorprende que el niño no se haya puesto a llorar por la noche.- Teemo se estiró un poco y luego volvió a mirar a su esposa.

-De hecho yo también estoy sorprendida Teemo, es bastante raro que Tommy hiciera tanto escándalo hace unos días y que ahora este durmiendo tan tranquilo.- Tristana se sentó en la cama mirando a Teemo.

-Bueno, a lo mejor nuestro pequeño ya está madurando.- Teemo se rió luego de decir eso.

-Opino lo mismo, después de todo tiene un padre tan maravilloso y… tan guapo.- Tristana se inclinó y volvió a besar a Teemo.

-Bueno…- Teemo se levantó para poder estar frente a frente con ella. -Con una mamá tan fantástica quien no puede estar tan contento?- Y él la sorprendió con otro beso y ella serpenteo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos comenzaron a besarse y a toquetearse el uno al otro creando de inmediato una atmosfera llena de romance y sexualidad, sin embargo esto solo duro por unos segundos ya que la atmosfera fue destruida por un ruido bastante conocido por los dos tortolitos.

-BUAAAAHHH!- El pequeño Tommy había despertado.

Teemo y Tristana se detuvieron y la artillera se levantó para ir a ver a su hijo. Por su parte Teemo no estaba para nada contento…

-Maldición!- Pensó Teemo golpeando una almohada, justo cuando pensaba que iba a tener algo de intimidad.

El explorador se quedó en la cama murmurando por un rato hasta que Tristana entró con Tommy en sus brazos.

-Oye Teemo, hay alguien que quiere disculparse contigo.- Tristana sonrió y se acerco a Teemo con el pequeñín en sus brazos. El pequeño Tommy no hacía más que chuparse el pulgar y mirar a Teemo con sus ojos marrones como la madera.

Tristana hizo una voz infantil simulando ser Tommy. -Perdona papá por interrumpirte a ti y a mi mamá.- Y ella comenzó a mover con suavidad los bracitos de Tommy simulando el baile que hace con Rigo.

Teemo no pudo evitar reírse y tomó a Tommy en sus brazos. -Ven aquí. No puedo enojarme contigo hijo.- Teemo comenzó a balancear a su hijo suavemente lo que hizo que el bebé riera de forma dulce.

-Aw… que tiernos.- Tristana sonrió y luego recordó algo que iba a decirle a Teemo. -Eh… cariño…-

-Si amorcito?- Teemo seguía mirando a Tommy mientras le hablaba a Tristana.

-Podrías hacerme un gran favor?-

-Por supuesto nena, pídeme lo que quieras.- Teemo le dirigió una mirada a ella y luego a su hijo.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir con Rigo a una reunión de los entrenadores de dragones y necesito que cuides a Tommy mientras yo no estoy.

-ME ESTAS JODIENDO?- Pensó Teemo sorprendido.

Tristana se dio cuenta de cómo Teemo abrió los ojos. -Claro, s-si es que no te causa muchos problemas…-

-No, creo que… puedo cuidar a Tommy…- Teemo dijo todo esto a regañadientes, y eso que el pocas veces dudaba sobre sí mismo, pero esta vez era algo distinto.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron como nada para Teemo, simplemente comió el desayuno que Tristana le preparó con una expresión perdida, ya que no sabía si en realidad podría cuidar a Tommy mientras ella no estaba y mientras ella se alistaba para su reunión, el todavía estaba sentado en el sillón de forma pensativa. Vaya ironía, Teemo era un soldado nato, que podía ir solo a las misiones mas difíciles para enfrentarse contra los enemigos más fuertes y salir vivo, pero no podía cumplir la "misión" de cuidar a un bebé.

 **Unos momentos más tarde… más o menos a las 1 de la Tarde…**

-Trist, no puedo.- Teemo estaba siguiendo a Tristana, la cual ya estaba vestida con su skin de la Entrenadora de Dragones y con Rigo a su lado. El explorador estaba con Tommy en sus brazos mientras Tristana se cercioraba de que tenía todo lo necesario para ir a la reunión mientras lo único que hacia Teemo era mirar de forma alarmada.

Tristana miro a Teemo y le acaricio la nuca. -Cariño relájate, se que lo harás bien. Solo tienes que cuidarlo, darle su comida y bañarlo. Pero por si necesitas ayuda el numero de mi mamá está en el refrigerador.-

Ambos ya estaban afuera en el porche y Tristana le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tommy. -Mamá te ama Tommy.- Y luego le dio un beso a Teemo en los labios. -Y mamá también te ama a ti.- Sin decir más se fue acompañada por Rigo.

-Q-que te vaya bien.- Teemo habló en silencio y se quedo mirando a Tommy por un rato el cual no hacía más que mirarlo de forma callada.

Teemo entró en la casa bastante desanimado, y mientras sostenía a Tommy en sus brazos no podía hacer más que murmurar. -Dios mío ayúdame…- Pensó Teemo y Tommy sonrió de forma maliciosa al escuchar a su padre.

 **Bueno, se siente bien limpiarle algo de polvo a esta historia, todavía le faltan un par de capítulos para aclarar las cosas pero bueno. ¿Podrá Teemo superar esta difícil misión?**


	9. Cuidando al angelito

**Capitulo 9 "Cuidando al angelito"**

Teemo dejo a Tommy en su cuna jugando con sus juguetes mientras él lo observaba de vez en cuando. Pensaba en que sería de su pequeño hijo cuando creciera, le imaginaba varios futuros distintos, podría estudiar y convertirse en profesional o seguir sus pasos en la carrera militar.

-Bueno, mientras no se convierta en alguien inmaduro, bebedor y respondón por mi está bien.- Pensó Teemo sonriendo.

Luego de jugar por un rato con sus juguetes, Tommy miro a Teemo el cual estaba mirándose las manos y sonrió de forma maliciosa, a lo mejor podría divertirse un poco con su padre mientras mami no estaba en casa. El pequeño Tommy se sobó las manos y dijo. -Pa.-

-Eh?- Teemo lo miró impresionado, juraba que había escuchado a su hijo hablar. El explorador se acerco a la cuna y lo miro. -Dijiste algo Tommy?-

-Pa…- Comenzó Tommy.

-Vamos, di papá.- Teemo sonrió ansioso, podría ser la primera palabra de Tommy. (Aunque sería una pena ya que Tristana no estaría para verlo.)

-Meh…- Tommy chasqueo sus pequeños dedos, mejor iba a quedarse callado.

Teemo suspiro un poco decepcionado. -Bueno… para la próxima será entonces hijo.- Luego el explorador miro el reloj y vio que eran las 13:30, más o menos la hora en la que Tommy tomaba su biberón antes de su siesta.

-Pa…- Tommy lo llamó y se acaricio su pancita sacando su lengua, claramente era una señal de que tenía hambre.

-Te entiendo Tommy, yo también tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?- Teemo le preguntó y Tommy le sonrió extendiendo sus bracitos para que el explorador lo tomara.

-Ahora vamos a prepararte tu lechita, espérame aquí un segundito.- Teemo dejó a Tommy en su sillita para bebé mientras preparaba el biberón. El explorador hirvió un poco de agua durante unos dos minutos y siguiendo los consejos que le dio su esposa, llenó el biberón con el agua y luego le añadió una cucharada de leche en polvo. Luego cuando Teemo vio que ya lo tenía listo se vertió unas gotitas en la muñeca para ver si no estaba muy caliente para Tommy.

-Muy bien hijo, hora de comer.- Teemo tomó a Tommy en sus brazos y le dio con cuidado el biberón y el pequeño yordle se lo bebió de forma lenta y relajada, luego de unos minutos Tommy comenzó a agitarse y Teemo le quitó el biberón de la boca. El bebé se veía algo incomodo por lo que Teemo lo apoyó cuidadosamente en su hombro y comenzó a darle palmaditas en el hombro para que Tommy pudiera soltar los aires. Tommy soltó un pequeño eructo y rápidamente se quedo dormido en brazos de Teemo.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.- Pensó Teemo mientras dejaba a Tommy cuidadosamente en su cuna. Luego de dejarlo se fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich, tenía que comer algo y nunca sabía cuando podía despertar Tommy. -Me pregunto como estará Tristana en su reunión.-

 **Mientras tanto, en el lugar de reunión de las Entrenadoras de Dragones.**

Tristana estaba sentada con Rigo a su lado junto a las varias entrenadoras de dragones las cuales estaban escuchando como una que parecía ser la líder dar instrucciones.

-Y ahora chicas, quiero que recuerden los siguientes consejos.- Ella comenzó a dictarlos mientras todas escribían. -Consejo #123: No olvides alimentar a tu dragón! Un dragón infeliz es un dragón con hambre. Alimenten a su dragón regularmente para evitar síntomas como el hambre, el enojo y una apremiante necesidad de comeros… eh, pues a ustedes.-

Tristana miro a Rigo y pensó en todas las veces que hizo escándalo por el hambre y los problemas que causo en la casa, y sobre todo a Teemo. Aunque ella se rio al recordar con alegría esos momentos por un rato antes de volver a concentrarse en la líder.

-Ahora seguimos con el consejo #233: Cuando tienes a tu dragón en casa; Es un error común pensar que los dragones viven en cuevas llenas de oro. Bien eso ya está pasado de moda, ya que de hecho les gusta pasar casi todo su tiempo al aire libre, a menos que llueva o estén dando algo bueno en la televisión.-

Tristana volvió a mirar a su dragón mientras recordaba todas las veces que la hacía salir de casa para pasar rato al aire libre, sin embargo en los últimos días era difícil ya que también tenía que cuidar a Tommy y tampoco podía dejar al niño en brazos de Teemo todo el tiempo, definitivamente eran momentos complicados pero podía ser peor.

-Consejo #234. La pancita del dragón: ¿Estas acampando y no puedes encender la fogata? Entonces hazle cosquillas a tu dragón en la pancita y si tienes suerte, no incendiara el bosque entero.-

Rigo comenzó a hacerle ruidos a Tristana y esta lo miro y sacudió su cabeza. -Después te sobo la pancita Rigo.- Y eso hizo que el dragón bajara su cabeza algo decepcionado ante la respuesta negativa de su dueña.

-Y por ultimo chicas, el consejo #357 del libro. Cuidado con la cara: No acerquen la cara cuando el dragón vaya a escupir fuego. Si no siguen esta regla den por seguro que acabaran… muertas. Bien, con eso terminamos la reunión de hoy día.- La lider cerró un libro que tenía y lo guardo en su mochila.

Todas las entrenadoras comenzaron a irse junto con sus dragones, y cuando Tristana iba a irse escuchó una voz familiar. -Trist!-

-Lulu.- Ella sonrió al encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Lulu sonriendo como siempre.

-Ah… pues ya sabes… ocupada como siempre con los quehaceres ¿Y cómo has estado con tu sorpresa para Veigar?

-Bastante bien, Veigar todavía ni se ha dado cuenta. ¿Y como están Teemo y Tommy?-

-Bien, deje a Teemo en casa cuidando a Tommy, pero no creo que tenga tantos problemas…- Tristana sonrió segura de que Teemo y Tommy estaban bien en casa.

 **Mientras tanto, en la humilde morada.**

-Diablos, hueles como si tuvieras algo muerto dentro de ti.- Teemo tomó a Tommy pero luego lo alejo un poco de su nariz, el llamado del instinto había llegado y era hora de cambiar los pañales. -Mierda, no sé cómo cambiar pañales… vale Teemo ¿Qué harás ahora? Mmm… eh… ya se! A lo mejor Liliana sabe algo, la llamare…-

Teemo dejo a Tommy buscó el numeró que Tristana dejo en el refrigerador y marcó rápidamente, espero unos segundos para que Liliana contestara.

-Hola?- Preguntó Liliana.

-Eh… hola suegrita.- Dijo Teemo algo avergonzado.

-Hola Teemo ¿Cómo estás?- Ella se alegró al instante en que reconoció la voz de su yerno.

-Eh… bien, ya sabe, cuidando a Tommy mientras Trist está en su reunión.- Teemo titubeo un poco.

-Tristana me dijo que tú me llamarías si tenias algún problema ¿Pasa algo?- Liliana sonó algo preocupada.

-Bueno… eh… ¿Sabe como cambiar un pañal?- Teemo se enrojeció de vergüenza al instante en el que dijo eso.

-Ay Teemo pues es bastante fácil, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…-

 **Esta parte de la historia ha sido censurada para evitar dar muchos detalles por sobre como se le cambian los pañales a los bebés, así que esperaremos mientras Teemo le cambia los pañales a Tommy…**

 **Luego de una tortuosa media hora de olores desagradables…**

-Uff… listo- Teemo se quitó el sudor de su frente cuando finalmente lo consiguió, estaba cansado pero vio la hora y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Tristana llegara a casa. En unos momentos vió como Tristana entró abriendo la puerta con sus llaves y él tomó a Tommy en sus brazos para ir a recibirla.

-Hola Trist.- Teemo se le acerco y le sonrió.

-Hola guapo.- Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y miró a Tommy, el cual se quedo dormido discretamente. -Vaya, se quedo dormido.-

-Sí, dame un minuto Tristana, voy a dejarlo en su cuna para que duerma.- Teemo lo dejo suavemente en su cuna y antes de irse lo miro. -Ojala no crecieras tan rápido Tommy…- Luego de decir eso apagó la luz.

Tommy abrió los ojos luego de que Teemo se retiro y se quitó el chupete que estaba usando. -Papá.- Murmuró con dificultad el bebé y luego volvió a quedarse dormido lentamente…


	10. Un día antes del Harrowing

**Capitulo 10: "Un día antes del Harrowing"**

-Para ser apenas un bebé, Tommy es alguien muy complicado. Les digo chicos, tener un hijo es algo bastante difícil.- Teemo bebió un sorbo de su jarra de cerveza.

-Y que lo digas, Lucky llora todas las noches, de hecho creo que ya me acostumbré a despertar con ojeras, pero bueno… que mas podemos hacer?- Rumble miró a Teemo y encogió los hombros.

-Ven! Por eso les dije que no tuvieran hijos, solo traen problemas! Por eso yo no tengo hijos y NUNCA los tendré!- Veigar se acomodó en el taburete y bebió de su copa.

-Oh venga vamos Veigar, tener un hijo no es tan malo.- Rumble le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Y por qué dices eso exactamente Rumble?- Veigar lo miró de forma seria.

-Eh… porque…- Rumble se rascó la barbilla pensando en que decir.

-Porque también tiene sus lados buenos.- Teemo lo interrumpió. -Sobretodo… cuando tienes un hijo y… ves esa sonrisa en su carita, créeme que todo vale la pena.- Teemo miró al suelo y Rumble asintió hacia Veigar, apoyando lo que dijo su amigo

-Agh... tanta ternura me va a hacer vomitar, iré al baño, NO TOQUEN MI CERVEZA o les haré que el sufrimiento eterno caiga sobre ustedes…- Veigar fue al baño apuntando tanto a Teemo como a Rumble de manera algo loca.

-Ay relájate wey…- Rumble lo miró de forma burlona y Veigar entró al baño de la taberna. Cuando se aseguraron de que no los estaba escuchando Teemo y Rumble comenzaron a reírse de forma silenciosa antes de que las risas se convirtieran en carcajadas.

-Nunca tendré hijos dice él! Ja, cuando Lulu le diga que está embarazada en la fiesta…- Teemo sonrió mientras hablaba.

-Oh… tengo que llevar una cámara para grabarlo ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá Veigar cuando se entere?- Rumble también sonrió al pensar en lo que pasaría o como sería la reacción de Veigar.

-Oye Rumble, ¿Sabes si el hijo de Veigar y Lulu será hombre o mujer?- Teemo volvió a su cerveza mientras seguía la charla.

Rumble se vio algo pensativo por un momento. -Creo que Poppy me dijo que Lulu le contó que era una niña.-

Teemo hizo un gesto de dolor. -Uy… pobre niña tendrá al padre mas gruñón del mundo.- Y ambos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen tanto?- Rumble y Teemo se horrorizaron cuando escucharon la voz de Veigar detrás de ellos. -Oigan, les estoy hablando. Díganme ¿De qué se estaban riendo tanto?-

Rumble miró a Teemo y este hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban desesperados por evitar responder. La Amenaza Mecánica trató de mentir. -Eh… nos estábamos riendo de… un chiste… que contó Teemo cuando estabas en el baño.- Y Teemo lo miró con una expresión de pura rabia.

 _-ME VENDISTE HIJO DE PERRA!-_ Pensó Teemo y luego miro a Veigar, el cual todavía estaba observando de forma sospechosa.

-Así que se estaban riendo de un chiste que contaste ¿No Teemo?- Veigar levantó una ceja mientras volvía a sentarse en su taburete y Teemo asintió lentamente. -¿Puedo oírlo?-

Teemo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. -No… es que no te va a gustar. Es algo tonto.- Teemo encogió los hombros y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero escucharlo.- Veigar lo miró igual de serio como siempre y Teemo se pudo cada vez más nervioso.

-Te digo que no te va a gustar Veigar, no combina con tu sentido del humor.- Teemo titubeo por cada palabra que decía.

-Yo quiero escucharlo! ASI QUE DIMELO AHORA O TE HAGO VOLAR EN PEDAZOS!- Veigar levantó su puño bastante enojado.

-Bueno pero no te enojes…- Teemo se aclaró la garganta. -Eh… en un trabajo buscan a alguien que sea responsable. Entonces un día llega un hombre que dice "Yo soy la persona indiciada para ese puesto." y cuando le preguntan "¿Por qué lo dice?" el responde "Porque en todos mis trabajos anteriores, cuando algo salía mal, yo era el responsable."

Veigar lo pensó por un momento y luego miró de forma seria a Teemo y a Rumble. -Vaya chiste más malo del que se reían ustedes dos, de hecho es tan malo que…- Veigar comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. -Es tan malo que es bueno!- El hechicero comenzó a reírse y no podía parar.

 **Luego de que Veigar estuvo riendose mas de 5 minutos sin parar…**

-Oye Rumble. Creo que ya me voy a ir.- Teemo comenzó a levantarse y sacó algo de dinero para pagar su bebida.

-Vale hermano. ¿Mañana vendras al festival del Harrowing?- Rumble bebió otro sorbo.

-Mmm… tal vez. Nos vemos.- Teemo se despidió de Rumble y Veigar y partió hacia su casa.

El camino hacia su casa fue rápido, ya que Teemo estaba algo cansado y quería dormir.

Cuando entró en su casa no había nadie y todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-Trist? Tommy? Rigo?- Teemo comenzó a buscar a su "familia" por la casa, sin embargo no encontró a nadie. -Donde estarán?- El yordle escuchó un ruido y comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados posibles.

-BUU!- Alguien gritó detrás de Teemo y este casi saltó del susto.

-AHHH! Hijo de put…- Teemo casi soltó un insulto pero luego se enojo y puso una cara de "no tiene gracia" al ver a Tristana detrás de él sonriendo. El dragón de la familia Rigo, también estaba detrás de Tristana sonriendo ligeramente ante la broma.

-¿Te asuste Teemo?- Ella comenzó a reírse al ver esa cara tan seria que parecía una piedra.

-No… resulta que me encanta sufrir infartos.- Teemo no cambió su expresión.

-Ah… vamos cariño, no seas tan malhumorado.- Tristana envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Teemo, el cual estaba calmándose lentamente.

-Bueno…- Teemo suspiro. -¿Dónde está Tommy por si acaso?-

-Está en su habitación durmiendo. Le puse unas orejeras por si acaso tu gritabas con la broma para que no se asustara.- Tristana se tragó una pequeña risa y Teemo entendió de que iba todo el ambiente.

El yordle pronto recordó que Rumble le había mencionado el Harrowing. -Ok. Eh… Trist ¿Vamos ir a esa cosa del Harrowing mañana?-

-Claro Teemo. De hecho hoy día compre disfraces para ti, para mí, para Tommy y para Rigo. Deberías ver el tuyo. Te aseguro que te va a encantar.- Tristana fue a su habitación y volvió con una bolsa para Teemo.

Teemo tomó la bolsa y reviso su interior. -Muy graciosa Trist…-

-Ay vamos Teemo, te verías muy lindo disfrazado así.- Tristana lo abrazó mientras reía.

 **Mañana hay episodio del Harrowing, pero mientras tanto nos quedamos con esto.**

 **Adivina adivina buen adivinador. ¿Qué disfraz le compró Tristana a Teemo?**


	11. Harrowing 2016

**Capitulo 11 "Harrowing 2016"**

-No voy a salir!- La voz de Teemo sonó detrás de la puerta, estaba algo enojado ya que no queria que vieran su disfraz que Tristana le había comprado.

-Ay vamos Teemo, se que te verás bien.- Tristana estaba disfrazada como una bruja mientras sostenía a Tommy en sus brazos, el cual estaba disfrazado de conejo (como si fuera una skin Colita de Algodón). Un poco más lejos Rigo estaba tomando un poco de agua de su tazón, algo destacable es que el pequeño dragón estaba disfrazado de Charizard.

-Dije que no voy a salir y es todo!- La voz de Teemo sonó con más fuerza por detrás de la puerta.

-Teemo, no seas gruñón, deja que al menos Tommy te vea con tu disfraz. Él esta ansioso por verlo.- Tristana balanceo suavemente a su hijo, el cual solo se limitó a observar la puerta cerrada que en unos segundos se abrió. Teemo salió por la puerta disfrazado del diablo, aunque él no tenía cara de estarlo disfrutándolo mucho que digamos.

-Mira Tommy, tu padre se ve bastante guapo disfrazado del principe oscuro de las tinieblas.- Tristana le sonrió a Tommy este le mostró a Teemo un pequeño pulgar hacia arriba.

-Fíjate Trist, que no sabía que había brujas tan hermosas en este mundo.- Teemo envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tristana, lo que hizo que esta se ruborizara un poco.

-Uyy Teemo, eres todo un diablillo.- Ella acarició su mejilla con la de Teemo. -¿Vamos?-

-Despues de ti cariño.- Teemo se hizo a un lado para que ella saliera junto con Tommy, pero luego se volteó y miro a Rigo. -Rigo, cuida la casa y te traeremos un regalo ¿Vale?- El dragón asintió y Tristana le sonrió. -Buen chico.-

La familia de yordles salió de su casa y se dirigió a la Ciudad de Bandle, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por las calles iluminadas y llenas de decoraciones como calabazas, telarañas y esas otras tonterías que suelen ponerse en estas festividades. Varios yordles pequeños corrían disfrazados por las calles tocando de puerta en puerta para pedir dulces o en caso de que alguien sea un tacaño, hacerle la siempre mal bienvenida travesura. Teemo acompañó a Tristana y a Tommy a pedir caramelos para el pequeñín, (ya que él aún está muy pequeño y no sabe caminar por lo que, bueno ustedes ya entienden a que me refiero) y de camino al Festival del Harrowing ubicado en la zona central de la Ciudad se encontraron con Veigar, Rumble, Lulu y Poppy la cual estaba con el pequeño Lucky en sus brazos.

-Miren, es el señor de la oscuridad.- Veigar estaba disfrazado como el Jefe Final de los videojuegos y señaló a Teemo mientras se reía de su disfraz.

-Entonces creo que soy más poderoso que tu ¿Verdad Veigar?- Teemo le sonrió de forma confiada al hechicero el cual recién se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Eh… retiro lo dicho… yo soy el más poderoso de todos!- Veigar levantó los brazos de forma dramática pero Lulu, la cual estaba disfrazada con su skin de la Maravilla Invernal puso un brazo de forma cariñosa en su hombro.

-No te ofendas Veigy, pero ya todos sabemos eso.- Ella le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Veigy…- Teemo le susurró eso de forma burlona a Rumble, el cual estaba disfrazado como el Supergalactico y ambos comenzaron a reírse a escondidas, sin embargo Veigar los escucho.

-Dejen de reírse o los haré polvo par de lambiscones!- Veigar los señalo de forma amenazante con su bastón y sus ojos misteriosamente se pusieron rojos. Eso hizo que tanto Teemo como Rumble se quedaran callados. Pero mientras tanto el resto de la noche siguió igual, todos se fueron al festival de disfraces del Harrowing en el centro de la ciudad, donde Teemo obtuvo una reacción mixta por su disfraz. En fin aquí tenemos los resultados finales de las categorías del concurso de disfraces.

 **RESULTADOS DEL CONCURSO DE DISFRACES DEL HARROWING 2016 (VERSIÓN DE LA CIUDAD DE BANDLE)**

 **Mejor disfraz de la noche:** Teemo como el Diablo. (su esposa acepto el premio en su lugar, ya que él dijo que tenía algo de vergüenza por subir vestido asi)

 **Mejor pareja disfrazada:** Rumble y Poppy como Supergalactico y Guardiana Estelar respectivamente.

 **Disfraz más original:** Heimerdinger como Heimerdinger Tradicional (antes del rework)

 **Premio de consuelo:** Veigar el Jefe Final.

 **Disfraz más tierno:** Premio compartido por Lulu la Maravilla Invernal y Gnar en el Día Nevado.

 **Disfraz más raro:** Corki como tuneador enchulado de helicópteros.

 **Premio a la redención (el cual premia a alguien que el año pasado tuvo un mal disfraz y este año tuvo uno mejor):** Amumu por su atuendo de fiestero.

 **Varias horas más tarde…**

Teemo y Tristana habían vuelto a casa, Rigo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo y Tommy se había quedado dormido a mitad del camino de regreso. Tristana lo dejo lentamente y con cuidado en su pequeña cuna y cerró la puerta. Luego ella miro a Teemo de forma coqueta. -Y… ¿Aun quieres hacer travesuras?-

-Nena, soy un yordle que esta disfrazado como un demonio, claro que quiero hacer travesuras y maldades contigo.- Teemo la tomó en sus brazos y ella lanzó su sombrero al aire antes de que el diablo cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

-Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer una bruja...- Tristana le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Pues mira que miedo...- Teemo no demostró intimidación alguna y se abalanzó sobre ella. Mientras tanto... vamos a dejarlos a solas por un rato...

 **Miren les juro que quise hacer mas con este capítulo pero bueno el tiempo me jugó en contra, no tenía muchos planes pensados, tuve que salir a atar unos cabos sueltos y les juro que trate de inventar algún argumento pero bueno… esto es todo lo que pude hacer, solo me queda decir que lo siento y que pasen un buen día.**

 **Y recuerden, si no pueden estar aquí, quédense allá.**


	12. La fiesta de Lulu (y Veigar)

**Capitulo 12 "La fiesta de Lulu… (y Veigar)"**

Teemo despertó y se encontró solo en la cama. Luego de unos segundos se estiró un poco. -Mmm… dormí como gato.- El yordle se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la almohada.

-Teemo?- La voz de Tristana se escucho a lo lejos.

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa cielo?- Teemo se rascó los ojos.

-¿Vas a venir a desayunar?- La artillera estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Ah… si nena, voy en un segundo.- Teemo se levantó de la cama y se cambio rápidamente de ropa antes de salir con su ropa de siempre a la sala. Tomó asiento en la mesa y dio un pequeño bostezo.

Tristana le trajo un plato con dos huevos y un tocino los cuales formaban una carita sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le dejaba el plato frente a él. -Un desayuno feliz para mi hombre.-

Teemo sonrió y tomó el tenedor. -Se ve bastante apetitoso. Por cierto ¿Cómo están Tommy y Rigo?-

-Tommy está durmiendo todavía, sería mejor esperar a que despierte. Y Rigo está afuera, creo que le salieron algunas pulgas y por ahora sería mejor mantenerlo afuera…- Tristana se sentó con un plato frente a Teemo. El desayuno entre ambos fue silencioso y luego de unos minutos Tristana se llevó los platos y comenzó a lavarlos. -Eh… cariño.- Tristana llamó a Teemo el cual se estaba levantando de la mesa.

-¿Si amor?- Teemo se le acercó rápidamente.

Tristana giró su cabeza para mirarlo mientras usaba sus manos para lavar platos con una esponja. -¿Podrías hacerme el favor de sacar la ropa que dejé en la lavadora?-

Teemo hizo su típico gesto militar. -Si señora!- Y Tristana se rió al escuchar eso.

Teemo rápidamente fue hacia la habitación donde estaba la lavadora y la abrió, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa. -Trist!- Teemo metió las manos para sacar la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa Teemo?- Tristana se sorprendió por el tono de Teemo en su voz, no se escuchaba muy feliz que digamos.

-¿Dejaste tu ropa de chica cohete junto a mi pijama de conejo?- Teemo sacó su pijama de conejo el cual ahora estaba de color naranja con azul.

-Ups…- Tristana se mordió el labio y se sintió mal al instante. -Teemo lo siento, no sabía que tu pijama estaba allí.- Ella fue a donde Teemo y lo miró algo decepcionada.

Teemo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó. -Está bien Trist, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo por cosas tan tontas. Podemos… podemos enviarlo a la tintorería y estará como antes en un periquete.-

-Por cierto…- Tristana se acomodo en los brazos de Teemo. -Hoy es la fiesta de Lulu y Veigar ¿Deberíamos irnos no crees?-

Teemo y Tristana salieron vestidos como estaban de la casa, Tristana llevaba al pequeño Tommy en sus brazos el cual sorprendentemente aún estaba dormido. El camino a la casa de Lulu y Veigar fue algo largo ya que ellos también vivían en una zona más alejada de la ciudad, pasaron entre unos 15 o 20 minutos cuando llegaron, se podían notar los globos y las serpentinas en las ventanas. Teemo se acercó y dio unos pequeños toques en la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lulu abrió la puerta sonriente como siempre, se podía notar que estaba un poco más "rellenita" que hace unos meses.

-Teemo! Trist! Pasen pasen!- Ella los invitó con alegría a entrar a lo que ambos accedieron a la casa. No era la fiesta más colorida o grande pero si habían muchos invitados. Estaban Poppy, Rumble, el hijo de ambos Lucky, Heimerdinger, Gnar, Corki, Ziggs, Amumu, Annie (aunque quiere que le digan Anna) y increíblemente Kennen. Teemo se fue a juntar con los hombres mientras que Tristana fue con Poppy, Lulu y Anna, habían muchas cosas de las que hablar y cuando ella se juntó con ellas Tommy estaba despierto y ella lo dejo en la alfombra para que jugara con el pequeño Lucky.

 **Lado de los hombres…**

Todos los hombres estaban bebiendo sodas y comiendo de vez en cuando alguna de las botanas disponibles en la mesa de bocadillos.

-¿A qué hora llegara Veigar?- Preguntó Corki.

-No lo sé, creo que Lulu lo mandó a comprar unas galletas para hacer tiempo.- Heimerdinger bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

-Oye Rumble ¿Trajiste la cámara para cuando llegue Veigar?- Teemo le sonrió a Rumble recordando lo que habían hablado en la taberna hace unos días.

-Si… no puedo esperar para filmarlo.- Rumble sacó una pequeña cámara de sus bolsillos y se la enseñó a Teemo.

-Shu shu tepateka.- Gnar interrumpió la conversación y todos se rieron.

-Si Gnar, tienes razón. Veigar pondrá la cara de gelatina sin pagar.- Ziggs se rio a carcajadas como un loco luego de decir eso.

-Yo fuera Veigar mejor aprendo como cambiar pañales.- Kennen hizo que todos rieran.

-N…no… no creo que este bien reírse de Veigar…- Amumu titubeó un poco para hablar.

-CALLATE AMUMU!- Todos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo y Amumu se cubrió con sus brazos.

 **Lado de las chicas…**

-¿Y cómo vas a ponerle a tu niña Lulu?- Poppy la miro con curiosidad y el Hada Hechicera no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la pregunta de la Guardiana.

-Creo que quiero ponerle Lila…- Lulu se tomó sus manos y miró al suelo.

Anna estaba comiendo una galleta y luego sonrió. -Me gusta. Es un nombre muy bonito.-

Tristana habló justo cuando Anna terminó. -Oye Lulu ¿Tu hija no heredara tus poderes mágicos o sí?- La artillera levantó una ceja mientras observaba a su amiga.

Lulu lo pensó por un momento. -La verdad es que no tengo ni ideita Trist, ¿Tu qué opinas Pix?- Lulu miró a Pix el cual se notaba preocupado.

-Oh no! Ya tuve suficiente con cuidarte a ti, luego llegó Veigar y ahora me dices que tu hija puede ser hechicera también!? Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con dos hechiceros en casa! Van a terminar matándome así…- Pix se tomó la cabeza y luego encorvó la espalda desanimado y aparentando cansancio.

Lulu lo miró aparentando estar molesta. -Pix… por favor no exageres.-

 **Un par de minutitos más tarde…**

Todos los presentes en la casa seguían charlando o comiendo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Debe ser Veigar!- Lulu partió al instante hacia la puerta y todos se quedaron atrás. Y el Hada Hechicera tenía razón, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a Veigar tan serio como siempre aunque podía decirse que estaba sonriendo un poco.

-Ya volví mi hadita!- Veigar se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al cual ella respondió con alegría.

-Hola mi amor!- Lulu lo abrazó y luego Veigar entró. El mago se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente en su casa y luego se dio cuenta de las decoraciones. -Mmm… esto parece una fiesta para Lulu.- Luego de dejar las galletas que compró en la mesa, el Pequeño Maestro de la Magia miró a Lulu y se dio cuenta de que estaba más amplia que antes. -Lulu ¿Subiste de peso o algo así?-

Lulu sonrió. -No Veigar…- Todos los que estaban detrás cruzaron los dedos. -Estoy embarazada… vas a ser padre Veigar!- Ella lo abrazó pero Veigar no mostró reacción alguna ante las noticias. Se quedó perplejo por un rato y luego se cayó desmayado de espaldas.

-Oye Rumble ¿Filmaste eso?- Teemo miró al mecánico.

-Sep.- Rumble guardó su cámara.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Poppy miró a Lulu la cual se llevó las manos a la boca del susto.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a su cama. Seguramente se sorprendió mucho.- Ziggs se rascó la cabeza.

 **Todos los hombres tomaron al desmayado Veigar y lo llevaron a su cama donde luego de unos 5 minutos el pobre yordle despertó.**

-Ay… ¿Qué pasó?- Veigar se sobó la cabeza mientras observaba a todos los presentes.

-Pues… te desmayaste y te trajimos a la cama.- Lulu lo miró algo precupada.

-Uff… vaya pesadilla que tuve Lulu. Soñaba que llegaba a casa y que todos estaban allí y luego tu me decías que estabas embarazada Menos mal que era un sueño.- Veigar suspiro tranquilo.

-Eh… Veigar, eso no fue un sueño.- Kennen le dijo la cruda realidad.

-Asi es Veigy, estoy embarazada y vamos a tener una hijita!- Lulu le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE?! Ah…- Veigar abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a desmayarse en la cama ante todos.

Teemo se puso la mano en la barbilla. -Eh… creo que deberíamos darle algo de tiempo para que comprenda la situación.-

 **Bueno, felicidades Veigar! Vas a ser padre de una hermosa y pequeña yordle llamada Lila! Suerte compadrito!**

 **PD: ¿Soy el único al que le gusta esto de que Teemo, Rumble y Veigar sean amigos?**


	13. Feliz Navidad! (O Guerra de Nieve?)

**Capitulo 13: "Navidad (O guerra de nieve?)"**

Todos los yordles de la Liga estaban reunidos en una pequeña casa de un desconocido celebrando la Guerra de Nieve con una humilde cena que se serviría en una enorme mesa. La nieve estaba cubriendo las ventanas con un gélido frio afuera pero esto no le importaba a nuestros amigos, ya que el calor del fuego, la amistad y la buena comida podría derretir hasta a la misma Lissandra.

El ambiente era bastante alegre, que nadie podía estar triste, incluso el mismo Amumu que siempre solía andar deprimido ahora mismo estaba alegre y sonriendo, disfrutando de las festividades al igual que todos los demás.

 **Es La Época Mas Maravillosa del Año! (Yordle edition)**

Es la época más maravillosa del año!

Cuando hay muñecos de nieve

Gnar los patea

Aunque le llené a alguien la cara de nieve

Es la época mas maravillosa del año

Es la temporada más feliz de todas

Cuando los renos participan

Lulú baila con ellos

Y deja a la magia fluir

Es la temporada más feliz del año

Se comerán delicias

Tristana estará saltando como elfo

Y los regalos serán envueltos por Veigar

Pónganse festivos con Rumble

El ponche de huevo estará fluyendo

Oh vamos cálmate Teemo

Es la época mas maravillosa del año

Habrá regalos que comprar

Corki y Kennen volaran

Qué pasa con esas bombas Ziggs?

Es la época mas maravillosa del año

Habrán gritos de 42 con Heimy

Poppy traerá el árbol

Al mismo tiempo que Gnar los adornos

Lulu y Annie pintaran

Y los niños correrán

Cuando vean que se acerca Kled

Es la época más maravillosa del año

Las estrellas están brillando

Incluso Amumu esta sonriendo

Las fiestas están aquí!

Es la época mas maravillosa…

Del año!

 **(Fin de la canción)**

Tristana se acercó a Teemo y le tocó un hombro. -Oye Teemo…- Cuando este le dirigió la mirada ella le sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Tristana señaló hacia arriba y Teemo vio que había un muérdago por encima de ellos por lo que encogió los hombros y luego de unos segundos la envolvió en un dulce beso.

Veigar estaba observándolos. -Ah con que cree que es mejor que yo besando eh? Ven aquí Lulu!- Y el hechicero trajo a Lulu cerca de la pareja y comenzó a besarla de la misma forma apasionada.

Rumble y Poppy pasaron cerca de ellos y se quedaron observando un rato. -Bueno ya.- Pero esta vez Poppy fue la dominante y ella tomó a Rumble para besarlo.

Mientras tanto los solteros (Ziggs, Corki, Heimerdinger, Kennen, Kled, Gnar) se quedaron observando a las parejas besándose, rascándose el cuello.

-Y aquí estamos nosotros los forever alone.- Dijo Kennen sin hallarle mucha gracia a su comentario.

Kled le susurró. -Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión.- Y eso hizo que el ninja lo mirara con cara de WTF?.

-Eh… mejor cantemos otra canción para olvidar eso.- Luego de que Ziggs sugirio eso todos volvieron a ordenarse para volver a cantar.

Antes de comenzar a cantar Teemo le sonrió a Tristana luego de haberse separado de su beso. - En esta Guerra de Nieve no existe otro lugar en el mundo donde quiera estar y compartir más que a tu lado.-

Ella le acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Pues en esta Guerra de Nieve te ofrezco mi corazón como regalo, estoy seguro que no encontrarás un regalo mejor que mi corazón enamorado. Pero ahora vamos a cantar!-

 **13 Días de la Guerra de Nieve**

En el primer día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el segundo día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el tercer día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el cuarto día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el quinto día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el sexto día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el séptimo día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el octavo día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Ocho cadáveres para pisotear sus cabezas y dárselos de alimento a Skaarl  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el noveno día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Nueve shurikens  
Ocho cadáveres para pisotear sus cabezas y dárselos de alimento a Skaarl  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el decimo día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Diez granadas de tormentas de electrones CH-2  
Nueve shurikens  
Ocho cadáveres para pisotear sus cabezas y dárselos de alimento a Skaarl  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el decimoprimer dia de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Once shoo shoo? Bahnah!  
Diez granadas de tormentas de electrones CH-2  
Nueve shurikens  
Ocho cadáveres para pisotear sus cabezas y dárselos de alimento a Skaarl  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el decimosegundo día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Doce misiles  
Once shoo shoo? Bahnah!  
Diez granadas de tormentas de electrones CH-2  
Nueve shurikens  
Ocho cadáveres para pisotear sus cabezas y dárselos de alimento a Skaarl  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

En el decimotercer día de la Guerra de Nieve  
mi verdadero amor me envió:  
Trece abrazos  
Doce misiles  
Once shoo shoo? Bahnah!  
Diez granadas de tormentas de electrones CH-2  
Nueve shurikens  
Ocho cadáveres para pisotear sus cabezas y dárselos de alimento a Skaarl  
Siete tulipanes  
Seis martillazos  
Cinco mechas  
Cuatro bombas megainfernales  
Tres nuevos hechizos  
Dos enormes cañones  
y un solo Tommy en esta sala, además de una nueva skin para mi claro.

 **(Fin de la canción!)**

Teemo se acerco a Veigar. -Oye Veigar ¿Podrías encender las luces del arbol?-

-Si claro.- Veigar fue hacia el árbol y presionó el botón, pero las luces no se prendieron. -Oigan! Esta cosa no enciende!-

Rumble se acercó. -Mmm… debe ser un problema eléctrico o algo así.-

Lulu se interpuso y saltó con alegría. -Ya sé cómo podemos arreglarlo!-

-¿Con magia?- Preguntó Veigar.

-No tontín! Con otra canción!- Lulu junto sus manos y sonrió. En un momento todos se juntaron para cantar como si fueran un coro.

 **Canción de navidad**

Corriendo a la Liga

Para poder entretener

A la grieta iremos

Espero que alguien amortigüe mis caídas (Tristana)

Las bombas son chidas (Ziggs)

Cuando entras a la grieta (Poppy)

Si! No! Si! Pues mejor si! (Lulu)

No voy a cantar! (Veigar)

Oh Cascabeles! Cascabeles!

La temporada empezará sin duda!

No pararemos hasta ganar!

O voy a golpearte fuerte! (Gnar)

Salimos a competir

Ya sea solos (Amumu)

O en grupo (Kled y Skaarl)

No me basta con uno solo (Kennen)

Mientras vuelo por el aire (Corki)

Soy el mejor en el mundo entero (Rumble)

Yo sé que no es verdad (Teemo)

Discúlpenme! No empiecen a pelear! (Poppy)

Lo escuchaste? Entonces tu también cantas! (Heimerdinger)

Oh Cascabeles! Cascabeles!

Esperamos que esto te haya inspirado

Si no los entretenemos entonces

Nos reportaran!

 **(Fin de la canción!)**

Poppy encontró la falla, el árbol no estaba conectado y cuando ella puso el enchufe, las luces se encendieron y el árbol se iluminó, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran viéndolo.

-La Navidad es tan placentera cuando se tiene el tesoro de la amistad.- Dijo Gnar

-La familia y los amigos son el verdadero regalo de Navidad.- Agregó Heimerdinger.

\- Que los villancicos de la Navidad llenen todo tu hogar y extiendan su paz y amor.- Dijo Lulu.

-Mantén encendida la llama de la Navidad en tu corazón todo el año.- Añadió Kennen.

-A todos mis amigos que están cerca y lejos, que la Navidad les llene de felicidad hoy y para siempre.- Dijo Corki

-Lo mejor de la Navidad es tener con quien celebrarla, y yo gracias a vosotros nunca me siento solo. ¡Feliz Navidad!- Amumu sonrió.

-Que el verdadero significado de la Navidad esté siempre en nuestros hogares y corazones, y que aún en la distancia nos una. ¡Feliz Navidad!- Poppy sonrió aun mas.

-El egoísmo hace que la Navidad sea una carga, el amor hace que sea una delicia.- Rumble le guiñó un ojo mientras ambos sostenían a Lucky en medio de un abrazo.

\- Recuerda que la Navidad no se trata de abrir regalos, se trata de abrir nuestro corazón.- Veigar asintió.

-La Navidad trae sueños y deseos de buena voluntad, que esos sueños se cumplan son mis deseos para ti. ¡Feliz Navidad!- Tristana puso su hombro en la cabeza de Teemo y este envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

Teemo por su parte señaló a los lectores con el pequeño Tommy en sus brazos. - Celebremos estas Navidades la amistad de los que nos han acompañado siempre a lo largo de nuestras vidas, y por los nuevos amigos que compartirán este año la Navidad con nosotros. ¡Feliz Navidad!-

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!- Gritaron todos al unisonó.

Todos se quedaron mirando el árbol iluminado mientras afuera seguía nevando… al mismo tiempo que una figura volaba por los cielos en su trineo, acompañado por sus fieles renos, en su eterna misión de repartir alegría por el mundo.

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD LECTOR! Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO TAMBIÉN!**


End file.
